


Savin' Me

by DarastrixKadalka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarastrixKadalka/pseuds/DarastrixKadalka
Summary: Kakashi fell asleep at the memorial stone, only to wake up in the past to discover he only has one chance to save his precious person. However, it won't be as easy as he believes it will be. He won't be the only one who knows how his dream went. A/U. Warning: Dark! No pairings, just yet.





	1. Chapter 1

                Sitting up, I panted as the slick sweat trickled down my bare skin. My heart racing against my ribcage rather hard as I grasped my chest with my shaking hand. Another fucking nightmare, the same as it had always been. About one single person, one single being whom held my still beating heart in their grasp. Closing my eyes, bowing my head as my panting lungs slowed, I shook it, causing the silver locks to fall over my eyes. Using my free hand, I reached up to remove the locks from my view when my index finger trailed over the last scar I had received from the final battle with Akatsuki. The main battle that killed most of the Konoha shinobi, including two out of three of my old team. The nostalgia bothered me, no. That would be a lie. It made me sick, it tore at my insides as if I had none. Stripping off the blanket, I slid my feet off the right side of the bed, and let my feet hit the soft rug. It wasn’t even a one-bedroom apartment, it was only a two room ANBU apartment. It had a bathroom, and a living room, that was it. Instead of having a couch, it had a futon. A sink in the bathroom, along with a mirror, a toilet, and most importantly a shower. A dresser sat on the right side, and on top was a plant that I had gotten from one of my students, and on each side, was a photo. A photo of my old team when I became a sensei, the other was a photo of my younger years.

                Exhaling slowly, I stood up straight, cracking the bones in my old back before walking into the bathroom. Leaning my head back, I kept my eyes closed. Before I moved back here, I used to live with my lover, even though it was only a few short months, we were scared back then. Scared of facing our emotions for one another. So, we dealt with how we felt on missions when it was just us, or when Sakura came along. Sakura had no clue, she thought it was safety reasons on why Naruto and I shared a tent. To keep an eye on Kyuubi-No-Kitsune. Shaking myself from those memories, I did my business in the bathroom before washing my hands. It was still late; the moon was settled high in the sky. I was wiped the fuck out at this point, not caring whether if I lived or died. Cupping my hands under the water, I splashed it on my face. I knew I wasn’t going back to sleep, I never did when I wake up from the screams of my fallen comrades. It’s been three years, and four months since the final war. This war was between two powerful people, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. I couldn’t stop them from fighting, I couldn’t save either of them. Sakura tried to get in the middle, however I was able to wrap my arms around her, shielded her from the collateral damage as well by taking it onto my own body. That final attack killed both Naruto and Sasuke. I heard the piercing cry they both made, it wasn’t a pain cry, no. One was a heart breaking, wrenching cry, the other…was a hatred cry. Both…were devastating to listen to.

                Swallowing hard, I went to my mini dresser and pulled out my Jounin fit, it was the only fit that I used as normal wear anymore. Since all I’ve been doing was one mission after another. This break…was forced on me by the fifth Hokage. I turned down my position after Naruto and Sasuke died, what was the point of being Hokage when I’ve done nothing but let people down? Sakura looks at me with so much hatred because I couldn’t stop them from killing one another. Although, who she would see dead…was the one thing that frightened me to be honest. Getting off that nostalgia, I dressed and left as quick as I could, not willing to be in the darkness longer than I had to. Letting my feet carry me, although I knew where they were going to take me, I looked up into the night sky. Watching the moon shine, and the stars twinkle, I couldn’t help but think back when the council asked me to train Sasuke with the Sharingan, my own notion to teach him Chidori. I regret that now…boy do I ever. However, it was needed. I’d make the same decision again, only this time. I’d stop Sasuke from leaving, or find a way to make sure I’d get him back before he and Naruto fought.

                The decisions I’d redo, the decisions I’d keep. Each one swarmed in my head as I walked to the memorial statue. Sitting in front of it, I reached up to trace each name of either my students, my friends, or my mentor. Each letter bringing a sharp pain in my chest. Fuck, why do I keep torturing myself? Why didn’t I stop them? Sinking to my knees, I ran my fingers through my hair and gave it a sharp tug, to cause physical pain to hopefully stop the intense pain in my chest. Sitting down on my ass, I sat back against the stone, and looked back up into the sky, not moving a muscle. Slowly my eyes closed as I fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep with the only family I have ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud persistent knocking is what disturbed my rare night of dreamless sleep. Pulling my covers over my head, I mumbled a, ‘Go away’ before sinking into the warmth of my mattress. The soft texture under my body made me really open my eyes. Expecting to expect my body being on a futon, or something similar of sort, I sat up startled to see a familiar set of walls that surrounded me, shielding me from the harsh sun. How did I end up here? Tossing off the covers, I jumped to my bare feet only to have the banging start once more.

“Hold the fuck on!” I shouted as I glared at the wooden thing. Whomever was knocking might’ve heard the anger in my voice because they stopped right away.

Reaching up, I pinched the bridge of my nose to think. Only to realize the last thing that came to mind, was I fell asleep, tracing one name on the memorial stone. Looking around, my eyes automatically sought the photos, my eyes widen when I saw that there were only two photos on my dresser. Where the hell were my other photos?! Running over to my dresser, I had to bite my lower lip to keep from crying out as I tore through my drawers to find those damn photos. They were all I had of what was left of my heart. There was a photo of Naruto, Sakura, and I in the formation of the new time. There was also another photo of the two of us together, it was snuck shot on their request that I didn’t know about until this photo was made for me. Who the hell would steal a photo? To steal from the infamous Hatake Kakashi? Gritting my teeth, I slammed the door shut before snarling as the door was pounded on this time, only it was light.

Getting dressed, pressing my mask over my face as I reached out to turn the knob, “What do you…” I stopped in the middle of my thoughts as I seen a child that couldn’t be no older than twelve years of age. His hair was blonde, and spiked. His face looked up, first I saw fear then I seen a look of disappointment. His deep blue eyes looked up at me, almost as if they were studying me. “Na…Naruto?” I asked, not really trusting myself right now. I brought my fingers up and performed the sign for “release”, then opened my eyes again only to see Naruto cocking his head to the side, staring up at me as if I lost my mind. If he thought I lost my shit now, he didn’t know how I felt. Walking inside, I reached out to grab a kunai before piercing it through my shoulder until the pointed tip was pierced through my flesh. I groaned at the pain before dropping to my knees, to have the blood flooding down my arm, down to the tips of my fingers. Closing my eyes, not wanting to see Naruto gone, I jumped when I felt a small hand touching my skin. Looking up I saw him, I saw a little of his guard drop. It never fazed me how different Naruto really was than from when he acted. As Naruto gotten older, and we were on missions together, we’d sit and talked things out. It took him saving my life from Pein for me to really see him, and under his cover. It was what made me realize how hard my heart squeezed for him, whether it was out of sorrow for how things tragically went down before that night, or it came from how much I’ve became to care for the elusive fox.

Snapping my head from the past, future, I didn’t know what it was called, when I felt the sting of disinfectant being poured onto the wound, I turned my head to growl at Naruto only to find him holding out my arm to wrap up the wound to my shoulder. Summoning another Naruto, he made the clone wrap the bandage as he kept my arm still. Skillfully wrapping it, he made sure I could place my arm down my side, “You all good now?” He said softly.

I nodded, “Yeah, I think so. Arigato Naruto…” I whispered. He shrugged and revealed something he’s never revealed to me, not even in my time line.

“You learn neat tricks like that when you’re getting ambushed by people.” He whispered so quietly that I wasn’t even sure I heard right.

“You were abused Naruto?” I growled darkly.

He jumped, turned around and rubbed the back of his head and grinned. “Ha ha, don’t mind me Kakashi Sensei. I came to tell you, you’re four hours late! The Chuunin exams start tomorrow!”

I cringed. Shaking my head, I stood up, “Stay out here Naruto, just for a second then we can go to the team together, okay?” He nodded. I got up and went to my closet, I grabbed my clothes before heading to the bathroom to change. What the fuck was I going to tell Sasuke and Sakura? Was Naruto going to reveal what the hell happened today? After a quick shower, I slipped out of the curtain to dress and come out with Naruto sitting down on my bed his legs crossed with his eyes closed. Slowly I reached to grab his shoulder only to make him come at me, staring me down with a kunai next to my throat. Swallowing hard, I raised my hand gently and patted his wrist, “Naruto…it’s me.” I whispered softly.

After what seemed like hours, must’ve only been a minute at the most Naruto lowered the attack position and rubbed the back of his head, “Sumen-Nasai.” He whispered before we both left quietly.

As we walked, I was trying to come up with something when I heard Sakura say, “You’re late!” Sasuke gave me a dirty look. “Maa Maa…” I started before Naruto jumped in, surprising me for the second, well third time today.

“I had to get him out of the book shop, he was staring at the book collections.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura glared at me. I shrugged, “What can I say? I love good books.” I shot a grateful look to Naruto and he gave me a smile I didn’t see until years later.

Can I prevent my nightmares from fully coming true? I didn’t know, but I sure in the fuck knew I was going to give it the best I fuckin’ could.

#TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chuunin Exams are on their way, and something happens to Kakashi's mind along with his and Asuma's friendship.

                I didn’t really train the genin team. I didn’t sit Naruto down to taught him how to access Kyuubi. It wasn’t my job to. Even though I had to admit to myself, it was shredding me apart, completely. Gritting my teeth, I sat with the rest of the other sensei for the Genin teams, waiting for the results. Even though I sort of already knew how they’d turn out.

                “Don’t worry Kakashi…you’ll see your Genin team soon enough, I have a feeling we all will.” I heard a snicker before looking up into a pair of brown eyes. Sarutobi Asuma. Looking next to him, I smiled softly at Kurenai. “I think they will be fine Asuma.” I said.

                “I don’t know about that Kakashi, I heard this year’s charge is Ibiki.” My eyes shot up in fake surprise, “That Masochist?” I asked and Asuma nodded.

                “Whose Ibiki?” Kurenai asked. I bit my inner lip to keep from chuckling. Kurenai was new. I laid back and let Asuma explain everything to Kurenai. Feeling the cushion shift, I sat up to look beside me to see Asuma sitting next me. “When the Genin team arrives, I need to talk to you.” I nodded slowly, this never happened in my time line, but I wasn’t going to dock it. When he looked ahead, I followed his gaze to Kurenai as we sat there discussing our genin teams, and their progress. My eyes trailed over Asuma’s figure. I knew I was bisexual since I was around fourteen, fifteen. However, besides the random hook-ups, I haven’t had a stable relationship until… _him._ Shaking my head from those thoughts, I smiled softly when Asuma gave me a sharp look.

                Excusing myself, I stood up to walk around, waking up my restless body. Closing my eyes, I rolled my head before stepping outside. I missed my kawaii Genin team. All too soon, the exam was over. Ibiki came out and told us that the rookie nine all made it, that they were heading to the Forest of Death. I cringed. Leaving the building, there was nothing I could do until I got a call from them about my team. I hoped they make it, however, it’s up to them. When they make it back, I decided that I’d greet them, even though it was supposed to be Iruka, and I knew the reason for that. This was not the Jounin exams, this was the Chunin, which means a Chunin had to do it.

                I walked down the road, with my head in the sky. There was only one place I wanted to be right now. As if my feet knew it, it took me to the training ground number seven and rested my fingers on the stone. “It’s been awhile…sort of.” I chuckled softly. “Depending on how you look at the time rolling backwards. Eh, Obito? Did you have something to do with this…” I asked, before falling silent, standing there. It must’ve been hours that I stood and thought about the changes when Asuma came up behind me.

                “Should have known you’d be here since we can’t see our students yet…” He whispered. I shrugged. “I’m nowhere else usually.” ‘That…never changed.’ I thought to myself as I rub my eye that was covered. “What are you doing here Asuma?” I asked.

                “Are you okay Kakashi? Today you seemed…off.” One thing I loved about Asuma, he never beaten around the damn bush. I turned around and faced Asuma and smiled softly at him. “Just thinking of things could turn out, you know? For us, the genin, the Hokage.”

                A hand rested on my shoulder, and I savored the touch, even though I didn’t know why. I guess partially it was because when Asuma got killed, I had missed his friendship. It was also made me open my eyes to see that my heart wasn’t as closed as I thought it was. He squeezed my shoulder gently and smiled softly. “So, for that talk…”

                I swallowed hard. He wanted to talk, was never a good thing. However, I rolled with it. Turning around to face him, I felt his fingers grasp the edge of my mask. I wanted to take a step back, but I didn’t. Slowly, he leaned into me and traced his lips over my nose, down past my lips before kissing me softly through the mask. Swallowing hard, I leaned into the touch. It was idiotic, that I knew. I also knew that my insides were churning as if I was Naruto’s age, or a little older like Neji-kun. Breathing shallowly, I investigated Asuma’s eyes, waiting for a response.

                “I don’t…sorry. It just felt like something I needed to do.” He said softly. I nodded in understanding, I understood a lot more than he knew. However, I hoped he wasn’t expecting more than I could give. My heart…belonged to _him_ , however he was still too young. I just wasn’t willing to risk Asuma’s heart for something that wouldn’t last. As if he could read my mind, he laughed lightly. “No Kakashi, I’m not in love with you.” I smiled contently then nodded.

                Suddenly, the air got tense, “I’m in love with someone else, you’d probably think I’m disgusted for.” I shook my head and placed a hand on Asuma’s shoulder.

                “I’m here if you ever want to test things out Asuma, that I have no issues with. After all,” I smirked, “Besides Jiriaya, I am Konoha’s biggest slut.” That earned me a scowl, but he nodded. I didn’t know if he’d ever take me on my offer, I wasn’t going to push him on it.

                We stood there for hours, contemplating our own thoughts when Asuma suddenly offered to buy a round of Sake for us both. Nodding, I agreed. My team, as smart as they were, wouldn’t be done this quick. They still needed to grow up a bit. As Asuma and I shot Sake, my mind still circulated around my team, in the “future”, now, and I calculated how different they became. Although my heart broke, I knew some things I couldn’t ever change. It wasn’t meant for me to change. Like the guy next to me, and his death. Shaking my head, I stood up. “Asuma…” I wanted to tell him, tell him everything. However, a moist pair of lips stopped me. Blinking in shock, Asuma’s body was pressed against my own. Well fuck. I guess he was taking me on my offer after all. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the small touch, walking him into a wall, I allowed him to dictate everything. Even though _he_ was the first person to ever claim me…I allowed Asuma to dominate me. To gain his experience as a Top, although I knew it wasn’t my name he was calling out when he drove himself deep.

                As the sun rose, and our naked bodies, coated in sweat and semen, I laid there awake. It wasn’t my name Asuma called out, however it wasn’t my place to comment. His secret, was safe with me, for now. A smirk fluttered through my lips as I thought of a way to make Asuma happy, and maybe…they can do something to save this beast. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep with my own heart flashing before my own eyes.

‘Don’t leave me…’


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the 3rd exam.

Chapter 3

It's been a few days, Asuma stayed with me and we both wore one another out. I wasn't complaining, the twinges in my body were though. In this time line, Asuma was the first to see my face. I didn't mind that. However, on the fourth day, I did confront him about calling me another name. He blushed, and started to leave, until I put my hand on his arm and stopped him.

“It's okay,” I told him softly. For telling me his secret, even though it was inadvertently, I told him mine. “I'm in a similar position Asuma, I'm in love with someone I should not be.” I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, he looked horrid and I couldn't help the laugh that slipped past my lips. “Iie Asuma, it's not you.” I leaned and rubbed my lips against his jaw, “That's why I can do this,  
I trace down his jaw with my lips to his neck and collar bone. “I am not looking for an ever-lasting thing, and you're experimenting.” He nodded, but surprised me by placing a gentle kiss on my lips and thanked me.

When the exam finally finished, I decided to let Iruka do his thing. I'll see my team soon. After the forest, it was the preliminary exams. I knew what to expect, so when Orochimaru came to me, I was going to kill him and skin his snake hide and hang it on my wall. As well as finding a way to get Naruto to meet Jiraiya the right way. I flinched at the memory of the hurt look on his face. I have to train Sasuke, Jiraiya is better at training Naruto, and Sakura...she becomes a fabulous Koinichi. So there wasn't much I could change until later. However, I needed to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

Shaking my head, I walked to where they held the preliminary and waited against the wall. My eyes trailed over the students, smirking as I sen Gai show off. “Hm?” I said, as I “pretend” to not listen to him. In reality, Gai was someone I considered as a lover. He reminded me of Obito quite a bit, always realized that hard work was a helluva lot more worth than being a genius. However, my heart wasn't going to deal with anyone else but him. I rubbed my chest unconsciously as I thought about the bloody mess I found him in. 'Never again. This time will be different, some how...' I told myself, and his spirit.

Leaning against the wall, I watched how they all interacted, however this time was odd. He kept looking at me, Asuma walked over with Kurenai in tow, as well as Gai and I shook my head and smirked behind my mask. My eyes went to Asuma, watching how he was more relaxed, he nodded his head with a small smile and we talked slightly about the teams that were there. Sand, Rock, Leaf, Sound, it was pretty impressive. Then it started and all the genin were lined up, then the Jounin by the Hokage. I didn't know if I could stop Sarutobi from being killed, the only thing I could think of was warning him, I just hoped he'd trust me enough not to ask questions, if I didn't succeed on killing Orochimaru in time, rolling my neck, I locked eyes with him, and saw a flash of pain in them as he looked at the other. Quirking a brow at him, he shook his head. Alright, I guess this wasn't the time.

'After this, we will talk.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this came out shorter than I wanted too, I'm sorry.


End file.
